LEGO Friends Wiki:Cache/Homepage
This page contains stored information from the old homepage. Please do not edit or remove this information until an admin has taken care of it. 'Lego Friends:' Lego Friends is a product range of the Lego construction toy designed to appeal primarily to girls. Introduced in 2012, the theme includes unique "mini-doll" figures, which are about the same size as the traditional minifigures but are more detailed and realistic. The sets include pieces in pink and purple color schemes and depict scenes from suburban life set in the fictional town of Heartlake City. The Friends product range replaces Lego's previous female-oriented theme Lego Belville, which had been in production since 1994, and featured dolls that were much larger than both the mini-dolls and minifigures. Other related product ranges have included Homemaker (1971–1982), Paradisa (1991–1997) and Scala (1997–2001) Contents * 1 Background ** 1.1 Main characters ** 1.2 Other characters * 2 Controversy * 3 Sales * 4 Sets * 5 Adaptations * 6 References Background Launched January 1, 2012 in North America (and December 15, 2011, in France), the line includes 23 sets1 and features five core characters—named Andrea, Emma, Mia, Olivia and Stephanie—in various suburban settings. In the initial wave of sets, the larger sets include bricks that can build a veterinary clinic, a malt-style café, a beauty salon and a suburban house; smaller sets included a "cool convertible," a design studio, an inventor's workshop and a swimming pool.2 A description from Lego website stated: "The Lego Friends story centers on the everyday lives and personalities of five girls in a fictional hometown called Heartlake City. Each of the friends ... has a distinct personality and interests, such as animals, performing arts, invention and design, that are reflected in the models. Building sets reflect different parts of town where the girls' adventures take place—downtown, suburbs, beach, camping grounds and mountains."2 The launch of Lego Friends came after a $40 million global marketing push, according to Bloomberg Businessweek. "This is the most significant strategic launch we've done in a decade," said Lego Group chief executive officer Jørgen Vig Knudstorp. "We want to reach the other 50 percent of the world's children."1 According to the company, boys comprised 90% of Lego's customers in 2011 before the launch of the Friends line.3 Main Characters Olivia, Emma, Andrea, Stephanie and Mia. Other characters Andrew, Anna, Chloe, Christina, Danielle, Ella, Henry, Isabella, Jacob, Joanna, Kate, Katharina, Lily, Liza, Matthew, Marie, Martin, Maya, Ms Stephens, Natasha, Naya, Nicole, Noah, Peter, Robert, Sarah, Sophie, Theresa. Controversy The launch of LEGO Friends generated controversy upon its launch, with critics claiming the line gives in to gender stereotypes. A petition on the website Change.org, started by Bailey Shoemaker Richards and Stephanie Cole of the activist group the SPARK Movement to demand an end to the sexualization of women and girls in media, condemned the sets and claimed that LEGO was "selling out girls." "Who populates commercials for LEGO? Boys!" the petition read. "Where in the toy store can you find original, creative, construction-focused LEGO? The 'boy' aisle!" The petition asked LEGO to end gendered marketing practices and begin marketing its other product lines to girls.4 By the second week of January, more than 36,000 people had signed the petition.5 It also provoked a comic by Maritsa Patrinos about the topic.6 The LEGO group responded to the criticism by issuing a statement indicating that, in its research, there were requests from mothers and girls for more detailed sets, more realistic minifigures, a brighter color palette, role play opportunities and "a story line that they would find interesting." Mads Nipper, executive vice president of marketing, the LEGO Group, further stated: "We want to correct any misinterpretation that LEGO Friends is our only offering for girls. This is by no means the case. We know that many girls love to build and play with the wide variety of LEGO products already available. LEGO Friends joins this global collection of products as yet another theme option from which parents may choose the best building experience for their child's skill and interest."7 According to a sell-side analyst, Lego's research found that boys and girls play differently: "When boys build a construction set, they'll build a castle, let's say, and they'll play with the finished product on the outside. When girls build construction sets, they tend to play on the inside."3 By February the Change.org petition had gathered over 50,000 signatures, and LEGO accepted SPARK's request for a meeting to discuss their concerns. The meeting took place on April 20, 2012. Bailey Shoemaker Richards said of the event, "We are thrilled that the LEGO representatives expressed such a deep passion for creating healthy play patterns for children, and we hope to see them meet our expectations in the coming years."8 Sales According to NPR, Lego Friends are "one of the biggest successes in Lego's history ... The line doubled sales expectations in 2012, the year it launched. Sales to girls tripled in just that year." The success has caused other construction-set companies such as Mega Bloks to introduce girl dolls.3 Sets The first wave was released in January 2012 with 14 sets being released. The largest of the sets was "Olivia's House" which included 695 pieces and three mini-doll figures. In addition to the first sets six polypag sets have been released as promotions. In February Toys 'R' Us in the United States released an exclusive in-store build set called "Lemonade Stand" and in March Lego brand stores released an exclusive in-store build set called "Ice Cream Stand". Lego has also announced a further nine sets are to be released later in 2012.9 Lego has also released accompanying products branded under the Friends theme. These include a picture frame which includes 49 Lego elements which is available from Lego brand stores and a display stand which includes 17 elements that was released as a promotional polybag.9 Adaptations In June 2012 two books are set for release based on the Friends theme. Lego Friends: Welcome to Heartlake City and''Lego Friends: Perfect Pet Show'' are set for release on June 18, 2012 by DK Publishing. Both books consist of 48 pages and are being published in paperback.4142 DK Publishing have also announced that they will release a Lego Brickmaster book based on the Friends theme on September 17, 2012.43 References # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b Wieners, Brad (December 14, 2011). "Lego Is for Girls". Bloomberg Businessweek. Retrieved 2012-01-14. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b "Friends Home". Lego. Retrieved 2013-06-30. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' Ulaby, Neda (June 29, 2013). "Girls' Legos Are A Hit, But Why Do Girls Need Special Legos?". Weekend Edition, NPR. Retrieved June 30, 2013. # '''Jump up^ "Tell LEGO to stop selling out girls! #LiberateLEGOs".Change.org. Retrieved 2012-01-14. # Jump up^ Jackson, Emily (January 12, 2012). "Lego for girls sparks criticism". Toronto Star. Retrieved 2012-01-14. # Jump up^ Hains, Rebecca (December 23, 2014). "LEGO Friends Comic Goes Viral: An Interview with Illustrator Maritsa Patrinos". Retrieved 2015-01-19. # Jump up^ Nipper, Mads (January 12, 2012). "LEGO Group commentary on attracting more girls to construction play" (Press release). The LEGO Group. Retrieved2012-01-14. # Jump up^ Shoemaker Richards, Bailey. "The Meeting: When SPARK Met LEGO". # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b "Friends". Brickset. Retrieved 2012-03-02. # Jump up^ "3061-1: City Park Cafe". Brickset. Retrieved2012-03-02. # Jump up^ "3063-1: Plane". Brickset. Retrieved 2012-03-02. # Jump up^ "3065-1: Olivia's Tree House". Brickset. Retrieved2012-03-02. # Jump up^ "3183-1: Stephanie's Cool Convertible". Brickset. Retrieved 2012-03-02. # Jump up^ "3184-1: Camper". Brickset. Retrieved 2012-03-02. # Jump up^ "3185-1: Riding Camp". Brickset. Retrieved2012-03-02. # Jump up^ "3186-1: Horse Trailer". Brickset. Retrieved 2012-03-02. # Jump up^ "3187-1: Butterfly Beauty Shop". Brickset. Retrieved2012-03-02. # Jump up^ "3188-1: Heartlake Vet". Brickset. Retrieved2012-03-02. # Jump up^ "3189-1: Horse Stable". Brickset. Retrieved2012-03-02. # Jump up^ "3315-1: Olivia's House". Brickset. Retrieved2012-03-02. # Jump up^ "3316-1: Advent Calendar". Brickset. Retrieved2012-03-02. # Jump up^ "3930-1: Stephanie's Outdoor Bakery". Brickset. Retrieved 2012-03-02. # Jump up^ "3931-1: Emma's Splash Pool". Brickset. Retrieved2012-03-02. # Jump up^ "3932-1: Andrea's Stage". Brickset. Retrieved2012-03-02. # Jump up^ "3933-1: Olivia's Invention Workshop". Brickset. Retrieved 2012-03-02. # Jump up^ "3934-1: Mia's Puppy House". Brickset. Retrieved2012-03-02. # Jump up^ "3935-1: Stephanie's Pet Patrol". Brickset. Retrieved2012-03-02. # Jump up^ "3936-1: Emma's Fashion Design Studio". Brickset. Retrieved 2012-03-02. # Jump up^ "3937-1: Speedboat". Brickset. Retrieved 2012-03-02. # Jump up^ "3938-1: Bunny House". Brickset. Retrieved2012-03-02. # Jump up^ "3939-1: Music". Brickset. Retrieved 2012-03-02. # Jump up^ "3942-1: Heartlake Dog Show". Brickset. Retrieved2012-03-02. # Jump up^ "30100-1: Beach". Brickset. Retrieved 2012-03-02. # Jump up^ "30101-1: Skateboarder". Brickset. Retrieved2012-03-02. # Jump up^ "30102-1: Desk". Brickset. Retrieved 2012-03-02. # Jump up^ "30103-1: Car". Brickset. Retrieved 2012-03-02. # Jump up^ "30105-1: Mailbox". Brickset. Retrieved 2012-03-02. # Jump up^ "5000245-1: Stephanie". Brickset. Retrieved2012-03-02. # Jump up^ "icecream-1: Ice Cream Stand". Brickset. Retrieved2012-04-15. # Jump up^ "TRU02-1: Lemonade Stand". Brickset. Retrieved2012-03-02. # Jump up^ "Lego Friends: Welcome to Heartlake City". The Book Depository. Retrieved 2012-03-02. # Jump up^ "Lego Friends: Perfect Pet Show". The Book Depository. Retrieved 2012-03-02. # Jump up^ "Lego Friends Brickmaster". The Book Depository. Retrieved 2012-03-02. 'Great Articles' *Commercials and videos *LEGO Sets 'You Can Help!' This wiki is still very much under construction, and could use your help. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Talk to an administrator for further help. ; Adding Content * Every wiki has a list of articles that need help called "Stubs" . * Uploading images 'is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * To create a new page, just enter the title in the box below. width=60 break=no buttonlabel=Create new page 'The Friends of Heartlake City